Stuck in the Middle
by Lilybookworm13
Summary: Grace Potter is James' twin and Lily's best friend, fed up of their fighting she has decided to do something about it. With help from her friends will she get the Head Boy and Girl together. As well as that she's trying to get a certain werewolf to notice her and she has to be a perfect angel because that is what her mother thinks she is but she is the complete opposite.
1. Chapter 1

I bounded on to the train and hurried to find my friends.

" Good morning. Did you miss me," I said, sitting down beside Lily and across from Alice and Marlene.

" Actually Summer was very quiet without you," Alice said. I laughed and nodded.

" So what did you get up to," I asked.

" We went to France. It was lovely," Marlene said.

" Petunia got married and moved out. She still isn't talking to me," Lily said.

" Who cares about Petunia. We're your sisters now," I said, grinning.

" So what did you do all Summer," Alice asked.

" Be Mum's angel and go everywhere with her. A lot of the places we went to were to meet boys," I said. " The worst Summer ever. On the bright side I got contacts so I don't have to wear my glasses." My friends laughed and I looked at them.

" What's so funny," I asked.

" Just you Gracie," Alice said. I gasped and shoved my hand into my pocket.

" And look," I said. I took out the badge and showed it to my friends.

" Quidditch captain. Well done Grace but I thought James was captain," Marlene said.

" Surprisingly he's head boy so now I'm captain," I said, as there was a knock on the compartment door. It slid open and my twin stood there.

" We need your help. Come on," James said, looking at me. I stood up and followed him to his compartment. I sat down and looked at the four.

" Now, what do you want," I asked.

" Help with homework," Sirius said.

" You were supposed to do that ages ago," I said.

" I told them that," Remus said.

" I'm not helping you because you will sit there doing nothing while I use a most likely charmed quill to do your homework so it will seem like you do it," I said. James and Sirius looked at me, their mouths open.

" How did you know," Sirius asked.

" Because you do it every year," I said.

" You know us so well Grace," James said.

" You're my twin and he never leaves our house," I said, looking at him then Sirius. " So if you'll excuse me I'm leaving." I stood up and walked out and went back to my friends.

" Brothers are idiots. He wanted me to do his homework," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

We got into the carriages to take us to the castle. The lights shone through the windows, the sight still amazed me.

" This is our last year," I said.

" Really Grace, I never knew," Alice teased.

" But we'll never be students here after June. I still remember going over in the boats and being sorted," I said.

" I thought Dumbledore offered you the job of Ancient Runes professor if you got full marks in your NEWT," Marlene said.

" As students," I said. The carriages stopped and we got out.

" Grace," James shouted. I walked over to him. " You go with the others. I have to be in the Great Hall cause I'm the Head Boy. Just stay with Padfoor, Moony and Wormtail until I get down," he said.

" Why," I asked.

" Cause there needs to be a big animal to keep Moony under control," he said and I nodded. I walked to where the other Marauders were waiting.

" Come on, lets go," Sirius said. We walked to the Whomping Willow and went down the passage to the Shrieking Shack. It was just starting to get dark outside. I watched as Sirius and Peter changed into a dog and a rat. I closed my eyes and felt myself change. I opened my eyes and I looked down, my feet were now hooves. I gave a neigh and looked around.

Remus yelled with pain and I watched his body change shape and grow fur.

I was the first one to find out he was a werewolf and that was in first year.

* * *

I walked into the library and saw Remus sitting at a table. I walked over and sat down. I took out my Charms work and began to do it.

" I can't wait until exams are over," I said. " I can go home and play Quidditch and do nothing for two months."

" That sound good," Remus said.

" So where were you last night," I asked.

" My mum's not well. I was visiting her," he said.

" No you weren't, I saw you being led to the Whomping Willow," I said.

" You must have been seeing things," he said.

" I know what you are, and I don't mind. I think it's good that Hogwarts has finally branched out. You must be the first werewolf here. It's a historic event," I said. He stared at me.

" How did you know," he asked.

" The scars on your face, the disappearances every month, being I'll every month. Don't worry I won't tell," I said.

" Thanks," he said.

" But James will figure out. He may seem stupid but when he uses his brain he could give Lily a run for her money," I said and he laughed.

* * *

There was noise outside the room and I opened the door with my nose. Prongs was standing there. He came in and I left. I transformed back to myself and slipped back up the passage. I ran across the grounds, into the castle and up to Gryffindor Tower.

" Password," the fat lady said.

" I don't know. You know who I am. Let me in," I said.

" Not without the password," she said.

" Then can you at least get someone to come out and tell me," I asked. She nodded and left the portrait. It opened a minute later and Lily stood there.

" The password is quidditch," she said and I grinned.

" Quidditch," I said, walking into the common room.

" Where did you go," Lily asked, as we walked up to our room.

" It's a full moon tonight," I said, knowing that would be enough. We each changed and got into our own beds.


	3. Chapter 3

I climbed out of bed when the bell rang. I hadn't slept much. I walked into the bathroom and got washed then I walked out and got dressed. I clipped my hair back then looked at my friends.

" Did you sleep last night," Alice asked.

" Not much, I kept waking up," I said. " But I'm fine." Alice and Marlene left the dorm and Lily looked at me.

" Maybe I should get you earplugs," Lily said, smiling.

" It wouldn't work. I'm just so worried about them when it's a full moon. Anything could happen," I said.

" I know, come on. I'm hungry," Lily said.

" You're hungry, how do you think I feel," I said.

We walked from our dormitory to the Great Hall. We sat down and I quickly piled food on my plate. James, Sirius and Peter ran into the hall and sat down.

" How is he," I asked.

" It was harder than usual on him," James said.

" I'll go and see him after breakfast," I said and my brother smiled.

" Grace Potter," Professor McGonagall said. I turned around and smiled at her. She gave me my timetable and I looked over it. I took Lily's from her hand and looked at it.

" We still have Potions together and Transfiguration too," I said.

" Great and we have no class the first part of this morning," Lily said, pointing to the empty block on the timetable.

" I'm going up to the hospital wing. Are you going to come of are you going to get ahead of the work we haven't been given yet," I asked and she laughed.

" I think I'll go to the library," she said and I rolled my eyes. I finished my breakfast and stood up.

" See you later," I said. I walked out of the Great Hall and went up the stairs. Nearly everyone was still at breakfast so the rest of the castle was pretty empty. I walked up to the hospital wing and slipped through the door silently. I walked up to the only bed with a person in it. I sat in the chair and smiled.

" How are you feeling," I asked.

" I've felt better," Remus said quietly.

" James said it was rough last night," I said.

" Yep it was," he said.

" I heard you last night. You aren't normally so loud."

" I hope I didn't wake you but I was in pain."

" I haven't slept on a full moon in years. I'm scared incase something happens to Sirius or Peter or James or you. I wouldn't want another werewolf friend or you to hurt yourself badly, it's not fun seeing your friend covered in bruises and cuts every month." I put my hand on his and smiled.

" Thanks," he said.

" Miss Potter," Madame Pomfrey said, walking over " Mr Lupin is not supposed to have visitors."

" Sorry. I just wanted to see how he was," I said. I hugged him carefully. " Bye Remus." I left hospital wing quickly and ran to Gryffindor Tower. I said the password and went up to my dorm. I grabbed my Potions book and shoved it in my bag. I left the common room and walked down to the dungeons.

" Gracie." I stopped and turned to see my brother run down the stairs.

" Hi," I said.

" Pomfrey kick you out then," Sirius asked.

" She said Remus wasn't allowed visitors then I left," I said. " He looked worse than normal."

" It's because he's seventeen now. The transformations are harder," James said.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat beside James on a stool and listened to Slughorn drone on.

" I'm bored," I sighed.

" Alright," my twin said. He reached into his pocket and took something out. He clicked a button then threw it towards the Slytherins. A smoke bomb went off and when the smoke cleared the Slytherin had disappeared.

" Snakes," Peter cried. I laughed at everything. Slughorn looked at me and James who was also laughing.

" James and Grace Potter. Detention tonight," he said.

" I can't Sir. There's a prefect meeting," James said.

" And Grace is sitting in for Remus Lupin," Lily said.

" Tomorrow then. No excuses. Now Potter change them back," Professor Slughorn said.

" I can't Sir. It lasts for twenty minutes," James said. Slughorn sighed and dismissed the class.

" That was brilliant," Sirius laughed as we walked out of the class.

" How did you do it," Lily asked.

" We made it during summer. It senses colours. Green turns into snakes, blue into birds, yellow into badgers and red into lions," James said.

" We've been working on it for ages," I said, taking a little sphere out of my pocket and showing it to my friends.

" That's amazing," Peter said.

" Thanks," James and I said.

" Come on. Lets go get lunch," Sirius said before he ran off.

" Is the only thing he thinks about food," Lily asked.

" No. There's girls and Quidditch too," James said, smiling at her. Lily blushed slightly and I looked at her. James and Peter ran on to catch up with Sirius and I shoved my friend into an empty classroom.

" What was that," I asked.

" What," Lily said, confused.

" You blushed when James smiled. Usually you glare at him," I said.

" Things can change Grace," Lily said.

" So you like him now," I asked.

" No, but I tolerate him," she said.

" Alright. And just out of interest if he asked you to Hogsmede would you say yes or no," I asked.

" Yes," she said before she left the classroom. I followed her laughing. We took our seats at the Gryffindor table ad waited for Alice and Marlene to come from Herbology. They appeared with a blonde girl I didn't recognise.

" Who are you," I asked, as she sat down.

" Grace, this is Brooke. She moved to England over the summer and she's now in our dorm," Alice said.

" Alright then. Nice to meet you," I said.

" Grace," James shouted from on up the table. I looked at him. " Third years are wondering when are Quidditch tryouts and what positions do you need."

" Next Saturday. We need a chaser and a beater," I shouted back. He nodded and I turned back to my friends.

" Guess what I finally got Lily to admit," I said.

" What," Marlene asked.

" That she likes James," I said grinning.

" I never said that," Lily said.

" You said you would go to Hogsmede with him, which means the same in my opinion," I said. Lily glared at me while Alice and Marlene laughed.

" It's a miracle. How did you do it," Alice said.

" She blushed when James smiled at her then I interrogated her like a good friend," I said, hugging Lily who shoved me off.

" Sorry what," Brooke said, entering the conversation for the first time.

" See the three boys down there. They're the Marauders. There's Remus Lupin too but he's in the hospital wing. They're smart, handsome and pretty much perfect. James, the one with glasses, has been asking Lily out since first year. She's hated him since then. And it's only taken seven years but she finally admitted she likes him," Marlene said.

" What are they like," Brooke asked.

" James is my twin, he's alright most of the time but he has a big ego. Sirius is the womaniser of Hogwarts, ask any girl above fourth year about him and they will faint of say he nearly got me pregnant. Remus is quieter than James and Sirius, he's the brains behind the pranks they play, he can usually keep them under control. And Peter.. Well he's just Peter," I said.

" Everyone in Hogwarts knows them and when Dumbledore talks about things we aren't allowed to do he looks at them. All the girls go mad for James and Sirius, but some of them prefer Remus. Not many of them because if he did have girls surrounding him Grace would hex them all," Alice said.

" Shut up Alice," I said.

" So you wouldn't be jealous? Because if I remember right when Remus had a girlfriend in fourth year you hexed her so hard that she had to go to St Mungo's," Lily said.

" Be quiet," I said.

" It's true Gracie," Marlene said.

" You're all against me," I said, smiling a little.


	5. Chapter 5

September turned into October and soon we had piles of NEWT work to do for every subject. By the time the Hogsmede weekend came we all needed a break.

" So are you going to ask Lily to Hogsmede," I asked James as we walked up from Quidditch practice.

" I don't know," he said.

" I think you'd have a chance if you did," I said.

" Really," James said.

" Honestly," I said. Sirius laughed and I looked at him. " And why don't you ask Marlene."

" I never said I liked her," he said.

" You don't have to. Its obvious," I said.

" To who," Sirius asked.

" Me and Alice. We've had to put up with you and Marlene and James and Lily since first year," I said.

" Hey," James said.

" Horntail," Sirius said and the portrait opened. All of the seventh years had taken over the couches by the fire. James, Sirius and I went up to the bathroom to shower. I changed into my pyjamas and grabbed my bag. I went back to the common room and squeezed myself between Remus and Lily.

" Grace," they said.

" Yeah," I said.

" I think you're squishing them Grace," Brooke laughed.

" That's what I'm trying to do," I said.

" Get off," Remus said, pushing me off the couch. I looked at him from the ground and glared at him. I sighed and sat on another couch beside Brooke. I took out my Arithmacy book and some parchment. I began the two feet of writing I had to do.

" So what are we doing in Hogsmede tomorrow," Sirius asked.

" I want to see the Shrieking Shack. Is it really haunted," Brooke said.

" No," Remus said while everyone else nodded. Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily and I looked at each other.

" Do you want to tell them," James asked.

" It has to be your decision," I said.

" Alright," Remus said. I looked around and smiled as the common room was empty.

" The shrieking shack isn't haunted," Sirius said.

" You have to swear not to tell anyone what we're going to tell you," Lily said.

" Solemnly swear," Peter said.

" I swear," Alice said.

" Me too," Marlene said.

" Same here," Brooke said.

" Swear," Frank said.

" The noises in the shack started seven years ago. And probably won't be heard after this June," James said.

" They're only heard once a month on a full moon," I added.

" It's me," Remus said. " I'm a werewolf."

" Alright, then where do you go on a full moon," Frank said, looking at the other boys.

" We're illegal animagi. I'm a dog, Peter's a rat, James is a stag and Grace is a horse," Sirius said.

" You never told me that," Lily said, looking at me.

" The key word is cause it's illegal and Lily you probably would have told Dumbledore," I said.

" So say it. That you don't want to know me," Remus said.

" So you're a werewolf. For twelve hours once a month. You're still Remus," Brooke said.

" And if we ignored you who would help me with homework," Frank laughed.

" See I told you they wouldn't care," I said. " No one cares about something you can't help. It's not even you."

" I suppose you were right then," Remus laughed.

" I always am," I laughed.

" Anyway. Back to Hogsmede. What is there to do," Brooke said.

" Honeydukes," Remus said.

" The three broomsticks," I said.

" Gladrags," Alice said.

" Dogweed and dirtcap," Frank said.

" Zonkos," James and Sirius said.

" That's about it," Marlene said.

" There are other places but that's where we spend the most time," Lily said.

" So who are you taking this week Sirius," Marlene asked.

" Don't know. You," he said. Marlene raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

" You'll have to do better than that," she said, going back to her homework.

" I'm not going tomorrow," Remus said. " I don't want to be late and get caught by the moon."

" I'll stay with you. It means I don't have to do this now. I shoved the Arithmacy stuff in my bag and looked at everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6

" Are you sure you don't want to come," Brooke said, looking at me.

" I'll stay here. I don't mind," I said, smiling.

" She just wants to be with Remus," Marlene teased. I threw a pillow at her and she glared at me.

" When did you find out," Alice asked.

" That he's a werewolf. The end of first year," I answered.

" Then she told me last year," Lily said.

" I don't think it makes a difference," I said.

" Come on. Lets go down to the common room," Alice said. I grabbed my bag and walked to the common room with my friends. I walked to the corner of the room where Remus was sitting. I sat opposite him and he looked up from his homework. I watched as everyone left.

" Well, it's just us now," I said. Remus nodded and he glanced up from his parchment for a moment.

We sat all afternoon in silence, I kept glancing out the window to see if it was getting dark. Just before seven o clock everyone came back, with a large bar of Honeydukes chocolate for me.

Remus left a bit later and the Marauders left after to go to the shrieking shack. The rest of us went up to bed.

" So how was Hogsmede," I asked.

" Good," everyone said. Alice whispered something in my ear and I grinned.

" And what did you do," I asked.

" Just the normal," Lily said, putting her clothes away.

" I didn't realise the normal involved holding hands with James," I said. Marlene laughed as Lily went red. " Or kissing Sirius."

" Alice," they both said.

" You said you wouldn't tell," Lily said.

" It wouldn't have been fair if Grace didn't know," Alice said, climbing into bed.

" It could be worse. We might have told Grace everything you did," Brooke said.

" That wasn't everything! Ok then. You are now telling me exactly what happened from the second you left the common room till you got back " I said.

" No," Lily and Marlene said.

" I can just go ask the boys then," I said. I walked slowly backwards to the door.

" No," Marlene said.

" We'll tell you," Lily said. I nodded and ran and jumped on my bed.

" We all walked down together then Alice and Frank left. Brooke wanted to see the Shrieking Shack and the rest of us didn't want to go, so Peter took her. You should probably be questioning her too. Anyway we just went to the Three Broomsticks and had butterbeer," Marlene said.

" Then I went to the bathroom and James went to pay. We walked back to the table and they were kissing. The two of us left and walked around the shops. I told James that he was different this year and then he said he wanted to ask me to Hogsmede but thought it was a bad idea because we're friends and stuff. Anyway I don't think we're together," Lily said.


End file.
